monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Be able to kick players from an online lobby.
I would personally be greatful if there was a group 'vote' system where if one player was being disruptive (i.e. entering the room and putting up a quest then repeating 'join pls') you could have a vote and if it was 3 against 1, the player would be kicked out of the city. Too many times have I been in a room with 2 friends, waiting for the last person, when an idiot walks in a wont leave unless we join his quest. --StMaggot 23:29, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Just block him and create a new room...or have the third person create one and warp to him...tis not so difficult really. Except you shouldn't have to do that just because one person is giving you grief. This should NOT be tolerated. BizzarreCoyote 15:55, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Exactly BizzarreCoyote... Why should I have to go through the trouble of starting a completely new room, wasting MY time because some sophomoric prick wont learn some manners. They are the ones causing the trouble so they should be evicted from the room. StMaggot 23:29, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Look bros the problem is that its not that hard to just get it over with its not like we are forced to stay in a room. yes those people should not be tolerated but you just standing there asking them to leave will rarely solve the problem if anything they want attention yes? if so just dont give it to them and just leave....it feels like a preschool in here...honestly sometimes you have to be the bigger man and suck it up and just leave the idiot to his own devices. /rant Person above really doesn't understand what we're on about... The person is deliberately annoying other players, therefore there should be measures taken against him so he doesn't carry on. Me and 2 of my friends in a room, waiting for another friend, gets a visit from one of these people. He puts up a quest and consistently repeats 'Join noobs'... Now im pretty damn sure thats not really a way to ask for someones help? We ask him to leave, since we are currently waiting for someone (and we ask POLITELY) and he still insists on repeating 'Join noobs' with the odd dash of 'no u gtfo.' Why should me and 3 others have to waste our time creating and finding a new room just because one idiot can't handle rejection. And through personal experience, even leaving the rooms doesn't stop them... I make a new room and the person somehow finds me again. To the person below, yes I see that there may be immature people that abuse this power... Perhaps all kicking of rooms can be recorded in a log with recent speech, and the admins/mods or whatever Capcom uses can scour the logs and if there are any unfair kicks... the players can get penalised? i.e. 1-day ban.StMaggot 01:01, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Trouble is that I don't think that Capcom would be able to go over the hundreds of logs, find where people were kicked, check if it was justified, AND ban them if it wasn't Lord Invictus Pane 04:27, September 13, 2010 (UTC) An issue is that if somone faints even once my mistake the others might go beserk and kick the player for that after the quest. Other than that it's a great idea. Lord Invictus Pane 22:09, September 7, 2010 (UTC)